This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 00-55479, filed Sep. 21, 2000, in the Korean Industrial Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection type image display apparatus that forms an image generated by a display device on a screen by using light emitted from a light source, and more particularly, to a projection type image display apparatus which can provide high efficiency in light use and improve resolving power so that a three-dimensional image can be realized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional projection type image display apparatus includes a light source 10 emitting light, first and second dichromatic mirrors 42 and 44 for splitting incident white light to red, blue and green light rays, first through third transmission type display devices 51, 53 and 55 for forming an image corresponding to each of the split light rays, a color prism 60 for synthesizing images formed by the respective first through third display devices 51, 53 and 55, a projection lens unit 70 for magnifying and transmitting the synthesized image, and a screen 80.
Here, the projection type image display apparatus further includes a fly-eye lens array 20, arranged on an optical path between the light source 10 and the first dichromatic mirror 42, for mixing incident light rays so that a uniform light ray can be incident on each of the first through third display devices 51, 53 and 55, a polarizer 31 for transmitting light having one polarization component, and a focusing lens 41 for focusing light passing through the polarizer 31.
Since the conventional projection type image display apparatus having the above structure adopts three units of display devices to generate a color image, the optical configuration thereof is complicated. Also, since the light having one polarization component is used as an effective light by using the polarizer and the light passing through the polarizer is split by the first and second dichromatic mirrors to proceed along three paths, an efficiency in light use is lowered.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a projection type image display apparatus in which brightness of light is improved by using a holographic color filter lens to realize a color image, and resolution power is improved by using a light deflection device so that a three-dimensional image can be realized.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
Accordingly, to achieve the above and other objects, there is provided a projection type image display apparatus comprising a light source projecting light, a polarization device transmitting light polarized in one direction of incident light emitted from the light source, a reflection type image generating unit generating a color image from incident light and reflecting the generated color image to proceed along a path different from a path of the incident light, a light deflection device deflecting the image reflected by the image generating unit, and a projection lens unit magnifying and transmitting the image generated by the image generating unit and deflected by the light deflection device to proceed toward a screen.
Also, to achieve the above and other objects, there is provided a projection type image display apparatus comprising a light source projecting light, a polarization device transmitting light polarized in one direction of incident light emitted from the light source, a reflection type image generating unit generating an image from incident light and reflecting the generated image, a polarization beam splitter, provided on an optical path between the polarization device and the image generating unit, changing a proceeding path of incident light according to the polarization direction, a light deflection device deflecting the image reflected by the image generating unit and passing through the polarization beam splitter, and a projection lens unit magnifying and transmitting the image deflected by the light deflection device to proceed toward a screen.
Also, to achieve the above and other objects, there is provided a projection type image display apparatus comprising a light source projecting light, a polarization device transmitting light polarized in one direction of incident light emitted from the light source, a transmission type image generating unit generating a image from incident light and transmitting the generated image, a light deflection device deflecting the image passing through the image generating unit, and a projection lens unit magnifying and transmitting the image deflected by the light deflection device to proceed toward a screen.
Also, to achieve the above and other objects, there is provided a projection type image display apparatus comprising a light source projecting light, a polarization device transmitting light polarized in one direction of the light emitted from the light source, a display device having independently driven pixels generating an image from incident light, a first lens array formed of a plurality of lenses attached to one side of the display device focusing the image generated by the display device, a light deflection device deflecting the image focused by the first lens array, a projection lens unit magnifying and transmitting the image deflected by the light deflection device to proceed toward a screen, and a second lens array formed of a plurality of lenses corresponding to the number of lenses of the first lens array which is attached to at least one side of the screen.